Entrenanado para una cita
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Todos tenemos problemas en la vida, los mas complicados son los que tiene que ver con el corazón. Pero Yusuke tiene una manera muy particular de resolverlos, tan solo necesita la ayuda de un pequeño demonio de fuego con iguales problemas. YK HK
1. Chapter 1

Entrenando para una cita 

**Argumento:** Todos tenemos problemas en la vida, los mas complicados son los que tiene que ver con el corazón. Pero Yusuke tiene una manera muy particular de resolverlos, tan solo necesita la ayuda de un pequeño demonio de fuego con iguales problemas.

**Tipo: **Humor/Romance o Romance/Humor como quieran.

Como lo prometí aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este proyecto, ojala les guste, no se que estaba pensando en el momento que tuve la idea, pero me pareció bueno intentarlo, dejen comentarios por favor, plis, onegai. n-n

_**Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi pertenencia sino de Yoshihiro Togashi, tan solo uso los personajes para mi diversión y de la de los lectores.**_

Listo ahora dejo de molestar.

CAPITULO 1 

ººººº

-YUSUKE ERES UN IDIOTA!!! ÒoÓ

-A SI?! PUES TU ERES UNA QUEJOSA! Ò.Ó

-NO SE COMO TE SOPORTO!!!

-SI ME SIGUES GRITANDO ME VOY!

-BIEN LARGATE!!!

-BUENO ME VOY!

-PERFECTO!!!

-BIEN!

Y si mas Yusuke se fue a su casa.

Aquella había sido el final de otra de sus salidas de fin de semana. Y como de costumbre terminaron a lo gritos.

Yusuke, hace un rato furioso por la rabieta, ahora se veía melancólico.-Keiko tiene razón, soy un idiota...- se dijo triste. Es que por mas que lo intentaba, cuando le llegaba la oportunidad se ponía nervioso y hacia chistes o alguna tontería y siempre terminaba metiendo la pata.

Había toma el camino a su casa, pero cambio de opinión, ya que seguramente se encontraría con una escena de su madre borracha y echa una bruja, como Mukuro, la vez que la visito en una ocasión... que ella no tuvo tiempo para arreglarse (Miko: JAJAJAJAJAJA buena analogía Yusuke ::nOn:: Mukuro: ¬¬)

Con un escalofrió cambio de rumbo, yendo a un pequeño parquecito. Se sentó en una banca blanca de madera y suspiro echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Sintió que algo golpeaba su pierna, se levanto y vio una pelota roja.-Señor! Nos la puede devolver!

Le llamo un niño levantando la mano, Urameshi la agarro con una mano y la lanzo lo menos fuerte que pudo. Para su suerte el chico agarro la pelota y solo callo al suelo.-Guau! Es muy fuerte. Gracias Señor!

-De nada n-nUu- saludo el pelinegro. "Ufffff creo que voy mejorando" se dijo aliviado. La ultima vez que hizo algo como eso había lanzado a un joven como a veinte metros de distancia, suerte que la ambulancia pasa por ahí.

Luego de un laaaaaaaaargo rato (Miko: digamos como dos horas al menos) se paro y ahora si volvía a su hogar. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

Justo encontró aquello en los bolsillos, lo había olvidado después de la riña con Keiko. Lo saco, lo abrió y lo observo. Volvió a guardarlo, se relajo...

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Y grito con frustración.

-Maldita sea! Por que no puedo decirle?! Porqueporqueporqueporque?!- desesperado empezó a golpear el primer árbol que se encontró al estilo Ranma Saotome.

El pobre e indefenso árbol se sacudió tirando ya mas de la mitad de las hojas que con tanto esfuerzo habían brotado, y hubiera seguido así hasta derribarlo si no fuera porque algo negro le golpeo en la cabeza a Yusuke.

Yusuke cayo de bruces al suelo con circulitos en los ojos- XoX aaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...

-Un terremoto!!! sálvense quien pueda!!! Niños y demonios primero!!!- dijo la cosa que cayo.

Yusuke reconoció aquella voz.-Eh?... Hiei eres tu?- se rasco la cabeza aun sin estar seguro.

-Noooooo soy tu abuelita fallecida... claro que soy yo idiota! ùoú- le garro la nuca con una mano y con fuerza le enterró la cara al piso.

-Oye!- se levanto de un salto con la cara toda colorada y marcada.-Y eso porque fue?!

-Por haberme despertado! ¬o¬

-mmm... pero pensé que tu dormías en el árbol de la casa de Kur...

-Cállate! Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo! Ò.ó

-Bueno o-oU- contesto tímidamente el mazoku. Era su imaginación o el pequeño demonio estaba mas molesto que de costumbre?

-Y se puede saber porque tanto escándalo ¬¬- pregunto el demonio con su semblante habitual, o sea de indiferencia-hacia-todo-y-no-me-importa-lo-que-pienses-de-mi-por-que-te-rompere-la-cara-si-quiero.

-Es que tengo problemas...

-Déjame adivinar: tiene que ver con esa chica Keiko.- mencione con una mano en el mentón en gesto pensativo.

-Como supiste?! O.o

-Urameshi eres tan obvio- dijo sonriendo con expresión de suficiencia.

Yusuke, con el orgullo herido, pensó en contestar algo para igualar la situación.-Pues... tu... tu siempre andas atrás de Kurama!- dijo sin pensarlo realmente.

-No es cierto! Ò/ó- con ojos bien abiertos un rubor coloreo sus pequeñas mejillas. Yusuke noto esto y se dio cuenta que le había dado en un punto sensible en el youkai.

-Oye en verdad no esperaba que me contestaras... o.o... momento! Eso quiere decir que te importa mucho Kurama ¬u¬

-Q-que dices?! eso no...! deja de mirarme así! Ò/////ó

Viendo como el rubor aumento mas, sonrió de forma picara, a pesar de ser tan espontáneo no era ningún estúpido.

-No te enojes Hiei, ven que te invito a mi casa a tomar un trago.- le dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro; el demonio no opuso resistencia ya que no tenia un mejor lugar a donde ir esa noche asi que...

Llegando al apartamento, Yusuke movió el pomo de la puerta pero esta no cedía, hacia que empujo un poco mas. Adentro todo parecía un vertedero, botellas de cerveza y licor regadas por todos lados, varias cajas de comida a domicilio, sopas instantáneas, pedazos de pizza, y muchos etcéteras mas.

-Realmente vives aquí?- Hiei acostumbrado a la limpieza en la casa del kitsune, le asombro la cantidad de basura, cantidades industriales.

-Si, pero mañana pasa el basurero así que mas tarde veré que tiro n.nU- se paso el brazo por la nuca. El detective se adelanto y Hiei lo siguió. Pasaron a la cocina y Yusuke le sirvió una bebida al demonio de fuego.

-Y dime como te va con Kurama?- dijo en tono casual nuevamente con aquella sonrisa picara.

-Por que quieres saber? ¬¬ -respondió con mala cara.

-Como no querías que ni lo mencionara e de suponer que te enojaste con el verdad? Tengo razón o no tengo razón? Eh?eh?eh?eh?eh?eh?- dijo ya a centímetros de la cara de Hiei, que había ido acercándose con cada "eh?"

Hiei sabia perfectamente que no podría escapar a la insistente curiosidad del detective... a menos que...- Bien Urameshi te diré... si me dices que te paso a ti con Keiko.- sonrió.

-No es justo yo pregunte primero!.- hizo un berrinche de niño chiquito, muy parecido a los de Kooenma cuando se enfadaba.

-Ojo por ojo Urameshi, al menos no seré el único humillado aquí.

Ya resignado empieza a contar su tarde con Keiko.-Todo iba bien al principio...

Flash Back 

Era una linda mañana. Todos los pájaros cantaban, los perros ladraban, los gatos maullaban, las vacas (el animal) mugían, las vinchucas hacían vinchuuu vinchuuu, y todo lo demás.

Yusuke y Keiko, como era fin de semana, salieron a pasear por la ciudad, comprando algunas cosas el los comercios (esa era Keiko) y pasando al salón de videos (y ese Yusuke)

Y a eso de la tarde pararon a tomar algo en una cafetería del lugar.-Me alegro que hayamos salido hoy Yuske.- dijo alegre la chica.

-A mi también.

Y el momento había llegado. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había gente molesta y era totalmente inesperado. "Hazlo ahora Yuske" se animo mentalmente, se levanto de golpe dispuesto a ponerse al lado de Keiko, pero sin notarlo un camarero paso con una bandeja llena de comida, el empujo sin querer del detective hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleo.

Yusuke intento ayudarlo pero por error agarro la bandeja en vez de el brazo del muchacho y la bandeja salió disparada estrellándose a la cara de una persona...

En Keiko Yukimura.

Se quito el plato, que contenía gelatina de fresa, su cabello, que tantas horas y cuidados le había proveído, quedo echo una lastima, su maquillaje se desparramo y su vestido blanco, el mas bello y caro que tenia (Miko: y créanme que cuando digo caro es CARO!) arruinado de por vida con horribles manchas marrones, verdes, amarillas y púrpuras.

La gente del local, sin poder contenerse por mucho, se rió a carcajadas de la escenita que se momento se realizaba.

-Y.U.S.K.E.- dijo en un tono muy frió, y los ojos escondidos en sus cabellos, era rodeada por un aura roja con llamas alrededor.

-Keiko...- dijo muy lentamente temblando un poco.-No te enojes... fue un accidente...

-Un accidente... un accidente mis polainas!.- furiosa y humillada se dirigió a la salida.

-Espera.- corrió detrás de ella, después de haber pagado la cuenta.

-Keiko espérame!- le grito desde la esquina.-Te dije que fue un accidente.

-Si claro como no. Esta fue otra de tus bromas pesadas, te conozco. Eres tan inmaduro, nunca te tomas nada enserio todo es un juego para ti!

-Keiko...

-Y cada vez que trato de tener una cita contigo terminamos así!

-Déjame hablar!

-YUSUKE ERES UN IDIOTA!!! ÒoÓ

Fin Flash Back 

-Así que le manchas el vestido y la dejaste en ridículo... yo no sabré mucho de estas cosas pero si se que tu eres patético.- le dijo Hiei con amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya te callaste? ¬-¬

-Pero que es lo que querías hacer al final de cuentas?

-Te digo cuando tu me digas porque estas enojado con Kurama.

-hn

-Un trato es un trato Hiei.- canturreo el chico de ojos de chocolate.

-Esta bien! Había ido a visitar al zorro como de costumbre...

Flash Back 

Hiei entro por la ventana en la habitación del pelirrojo, pero no lo encontró allí.

-Kurama?- le llamo pero no contesto nadie. Lentamente miro todo, tan limpio y ordenado. A veces era un maniático de la limpieza pero aun así lo quería. Fue a la cama, pulcramente echa, e inspiro el aroma de la almohada.

Olor a rosas, tan exquisito y delicioso, una amplio sonrisa de felicidad asomo por sus labios. Como deseaba olerlo de la fuente original. Con un suspiro se alejo y salió al corredor, en silencio avanzo, no fuera a ser descubierto por la familia Minamino. Pero al rato se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en toda la casa. De forma descuidada se largo a bajar por las escaleras y llego hasta la sala, apreciando los retratos familiares sobre la mesita de te de en medio del cuarto.

-Quien esta allí?!- gritaron detrás de su espalda, lo tomo tan de sorpresa que instintivamente salto y termino atrás de un sillón.

Cuando se asomo vio a un pelirrojo que se mataba de la risa.-Perdona Hiei pero no pude resistirme jajaja ::nOn::

-Baka kitsune!- se levanto del suelo y se sacudió.-Que hacías? Pensé que no había nadie.

-Oh mis padres se fueron de compras y Suuichi esta en casa de un amigo. Yo estoy haciendo algo de comer ¿quieres acompañarme? nn

-hn

-Me alegro mucho n.n- sonrió el zorro, que conocía tan bien los "hn" de Hiei que ya sabia que significaba cada uno dependiendo la ocasión.

Juntos llegaron hasta la cocina, varias cacerolas y otros instrumentos de cocina estaban sobre la mesa desparramados en espera de ser usados.

Kurama se puso a hacer la cena, esa noche habría invitados por parte de sus padres. El zorro preparo los platos principales mientras Hiei lo observaba sentado en una silla, mientras hablaban de como les iba en sus respectivas vidas.

Y cuando Kurama empezó a hacer el postre ya estaba bastante cansado. Se paso el dorso de la mano por la frente acalorado. Su largo cabello recogido con un pañuelo.-Hiei podrías ayudarme un poco?

-hn.- la usual respuesta del demonio

-Porfaaaaa...- Kurama le puso cara de cachorro de zorro o lo mismo seria decir de zorrito, tan efectiva como la de gatito de Hiei.

-hn -.-u

-Gracias, pásame ese bol que esta allí...- se lo señalo allí en la mesa.

-ah? O.o?

-Esa cosa verde n.nU

-ah.- y se lo paso.

-Ahora la leche.

-o.o?

-Lo que parece agua pero es blanca.- le dio el cartón de leche.

-La batidora...

- ¬¬?

-Lo que parece una de las piezas de Mukuro nn.- y así y así hasta que ya tuvo todos los elementos necesarios.

Unos minutos después...

-Listo ya termine con la masa.- dijo muy feliz el Cocinero Kurama XD

-Y ahora que?

-Ahora la pongo en el horno y listo n-n ten si quieres puedes lamer la batidora.- y se la dio mientras iba a prender el horno.

-Oye zorro que... mmm...- dijo primero protestando pero luego de probar la masa a cayo en cuenta que le gustaba.

-Bien ya esta a temperatura y pongo esto adentro y ya.- Kurama lo puso en el horno y se quito los guantes y suspiro. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero quedo sin aliento cuando volteo a ver a Hiei con toda la cara embarrada de la masa, parecía un niño chiquito.

Kurama sonrió lleno de ternura hacia el pequeño demonio,(Miko: y quien no? nn) y despacio camino hacia el. Hiei, que no había notado que estaba sucio, miro un poco nervioso como el kitsune se le acercaba mas y mas...

-Ku... rama...?- no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos esmeraldas, un rubor tiño las mejillas del pelinegro. Acaso Kurama iba a...? Solo pudo quedarse inmóvil esperando.

-Hiei...- le susurro el zorro alzando el barbilla del youkai y a centímetros de su rostro. Incluso podían sentir el aliento del otro. Kurama tenia una mirada tan seductora...

-... tienes la cara manchada n-n

-... O.O

-Déjame que te limpio.-Kurama con una servilleta le limpio toda su carita (Miko: ya quisiera ser Kurama en este momento n///n) y después se alejo para lavar la misma

- o.o – Hiei no salía de su impresión, que había creído que pasaría? Acaso que Kurama lo...? No eso nunca podría ser verdad!

-Hiei...? estas bien?- le llamo el pelirrojo pasando una mano por la cara haciéndolo reaccionar.

-mmm... hn- se volvió indignado, para que no viera su sonrojo.- me voy.- dijo tajante.

-No te quedaras a cenar?

-No

-Pero... estas seguro? o.o- dijo un poco extrañado ya que su amigo casi nunca rehusaba a una propuesta de comida, especialmente cuando estaba preparado por el zorro.

-No necesito que me trates como niño Kurama!- dijo en voz alta mirándolo, luego se avergonzó de lo que hizo, lo único que pudo hacer fui irse sin mas palabras.

Fin Flash Back 

-O.o... jajajajajajajaja y luego me dices a mi que soy patético non

-hn ¬/¬

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ::nOn::

-Cierra el pico o te juro que te arranco los dientes! Ò-ó

-ya pasa jaja ya paso jaja ufff nunca me había reído tanto ja.- murmuro secándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Ya hasta la dolía la barriga.

Hiei estaba muy enojado, enojado con Urameshi, con la apestosa casa, con el condenado mundo, con Kurama... no, en realidad estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber esperado algo tan tonto, tan insignificante, tan... imposible.

-Y a ti que? Tu tienes tus problemas con tu mujer, anda escúpelo de una vez.-siguió con la conversación.

-este yo... trate de... u.uU- se paso otra vez la mano por la nuca en expresión de vergüenza.

-hn?

-Intente pedirle matrimonio a Keiko ¬/¬

Otra carcajada surgió, pero esta vez provenía del pequeño demonio.-Joder Yuske hace como cinco años que se lo dijiste y recién ahora te le declaras jajajajajaja

(Miko: aprovecho este espacio para explicar ejem ù.u son cinco años por los tres que estuvo en Makai mas otros dos después desde que volvió, este chico si que es lerdo ¬¬)

-A sí?, pues yo no soy un perdedor que espera que su amor haga el primer movimiento! ò.ó

-Y yo no soy un descerebrado que no puede ni declarársele a una ningen! ò.ó

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

Luego ambos se dejaron caer en sus asientos abatidos.

-Los dos somos patéticos.- confeso Hiei.

-Si.- le apoyo el detective.

A veces, no importa cuanto se quejara o hablara la gente, algunas cosas tan simples en apariencia era tan complicadas de lograr, y esta era las situación de ambos pelinegros. Urameshi se puso a pensar de porque le eran tan difícil. "Si no es la gran cosa!" intento convencerse. Frunció el ceño "Solo tenia que arrodillarme y decir las palabras, que creo, que todas las mujeres esperan. Maldición! Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo como si fuera un entrenamiento de seguro no seria tan difícil... mmm... espera..."

Una idea ilumino su cabeza (Miko: y eso solo sucede una vez cada diez años ¬¬) y una sonrisa lo acompaño. Ya que ambos estabas en situaciones parecidas por que no ayudarse el uno al otro?

-Oye Hiei! Se me ocurrió un gran idea!...- pero no lo encontró delante de el como había estado hace unos segundos, volteo la cabeza por todo su circunferencia buscando.

-Hiei en donde... Ay Dios no.

-Ey Urrameshiiiii... eto sabe muuuyy biiiiiiennnn... n/O/n- le dijo el pequeño demonio otra vez ruborizado, pero en esta vez tenia mas que ver el alcohol que otra cosa.

En el tiempo que le tomo a Yuske pensar, Hiei con sed busco algo mas para beber, topándose con la licorera de la Señora Atsuko, la botellas que se habían salvado de la mujer bebedora le resultaron muy curiosas para el pequeño, que no pudo resistirse a probarlos.

-Demonios tengo que esconder eso ¬¬U

-... y le dijee... y le dijee señor suu ato-auto ya estaba... estaba volcado cuaado llegamoss... y encuanto a su abuelaa... me diju muhass grose-grose rias...jajajajajaa... hurp... jajajaja.- dijo con enorme sonrisa sin soltar la botella. La verdad que se sentía muy bien, ni se acordaba de porque estaba enojado.

-No voy a preguntar ù.u, ahora dame eso Hiei.- le quito la botella al chico de ojos rojos, que estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo, torpemente se puso de pie estirando sus manitas.

-Dame... no seass malo Urramushi...

-No es bueno que bebas Hiei, y te lo digo yo que tengo una madre alcohólica, te hace ver estúpido y todas esas cosas que dices siempre de los ninges.

-Dame dam... zzzzzzzzzz -.- - y sin mas ni menos se desplomo dormido sobre Yusuke.

-Genial ¬¬- se quejo, ahora tenia que ser niñera.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su cama, le saco la bufanda blanca, su capa y las botas. Lo tapo con las sabanas azules.

-Otra vez a dormir al sofá- suspiro rendido.

Pero cuando ya se iba algo lo jalo de la cintura a la cama.-Donde habías estado osito? û.û- murmuro dormido Hiei mientras abrazaba la cintura de Yuske y apoyado la cabeza en el pecho de el mismo como si fuera una cómoda almohada.

-Waaaahhh!!! Suelta! suelta!.- se debatió y retorció intentando quitarse los fuertes brazos de encima.

Minutos después vemos a los dos pelinegros, uno muy cómodo con su oso de peluche y otro con cara de no pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

-mmmm... Kurama... u//¬//u...- susurro aun dormido Hiei y apretando mas el abrazo acomodándose mejor.

-Por que a mi? T.T

**Continuara...**

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo tan largo, al menos en esta sección. Ojala les guste porque aun tengo mis dudas sobre esta historia y el final esta indefinido todavía. Manden ideas, si quieren, yo acepto lo que sea nOn

Bien es todo por ahora.

Sayonara bye bye

Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrenando para una cita.**

Bueno bueno, gracias por los review me hacen snif snif T.T tan feliz snif... bien ya se me paso lo conmovido. Pues ya estoy de vacaciones, así que no se como será ahora mi ritmo, pero no se preocupen, esta vez no abandonare. Aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo del Fic. Disfruten.

CAPITULO 2 

ººººº

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME AYAS CONVENCIDO!

Aquel grito provino del pequeño chico de pelo negro con una estrella blanca en la frente. Su nombre era Hiei y estaba siendo arrastrado de un brazo por su amigo y detective espiritual Yusuke Urameshi.

-Te dije que me dejes!- Hiei intentaba por todos los medios que Yusuke lo soltara y pensaba convocar a su dragón negro si era necesario.

-Ya Hiei que me duele la mano!- le reto este, con su brazo todo rajuñado y amoratado.

Flash Back 

La linda mañana arribaba por la ventana de un apartamento en la ciudad... como sea que se llame ¬¬U. Con la luz dándole en la cara, Hiei empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, sentía la cabeza muy adolorida, como si le hubieran pegado con un martillo, no se acordaba en donde estaba o lo que había hecho. Bostezo y levanto perezosamente la cabeza.

-Dormiste bien?

-Ô.Ô

Se encontró con un rostro horrible, que le sonreía a centímetros de su cara. Del susto, por no decir que casi tiene un ataque al corazón, golpeo a la cosa que le había hablado. Con la nariz sangrando Yusuke le grito enojado.

-QUE TE PASA?! Ò.ó#

Este tenia terribles ojeras violetas en los ojos y los pelos revueltos, porque no durmió absolutamente nada, incomodo por la muy cercana cercanía del pequeño demonio.

-A ti que te pasa?! Que hacías tan cerca de mi?! Ò.ó- a Hiei le enfadaba mucho cuando alguien violaba su espacio personal, en especial alguien como Urameshi.

-No fue mi culpa fuiste tu quien se emborracho anoche!- le reprocho su amigo tapándose la nariz con un algodón que encontró por ahí.

-Emborracharme?- pensó el youkai, luego se puso a recordar, de aquellas películas en la casa del zorro, lo que significaba esa palabra y cuales eran las consecuencias.

Yusuke se ponía de pie y se sostenía la columna enderezándola; se la torció al caer de la cama. Y sintió un escalofrió de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos miro al chico en su cama.

-Urameshi...- con sombra en sus ojos llamo de forma macabra.

-S-siiii...?- empezaba a temer por su vida.

-Mas te vale que no hayas echo nada...

-o.o hacer nada de que?

-Tu sabes muy bien...- ahora llamas se formaban en sus ojos.

-No la verdad que no tengo idea de lo que me hablas o.oU

-QUE SI ME TOCASTE!!!

-QUE?!!!!! ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!

-Si claro tu como no y que hacías tan pegadote a mi? eh?! ¬¬

-Fuiste tu quien me abraso, y baboseaste todo mi precioso cuerpo ù.u además ni que fueras la gran cosa tampoco.

Momentos después Yusuke se encontró a si mismo con su reloj de mesa enterrado en medio de la cara y un demonio de fuego mucho mas furioso todavía.

-SI QUE TAMPOCO SOY LA GRAN COSA?!!! Ò.Ó

-NO ESO NO FUE LO QUE QUISE DECIR!- Yuske intento arreglarlo agitando rápidamente los brazos que parecía que tuviera cuatro(Miko: al estilo anime, ustedes entienden.)

-Ya. Ahora vete y déjame solo.- comento un poco mas sereno Hiei pasando la mano por su sucio pelo, pensando que tendría que hacer algo con eso.

-Pero si este es mi cuarto...-pero fue velozmente empujado y echado de este y Hiei cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-OYEME NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!!!- golpeaba contra la puerta muy alterado, y con un despertar como ese quien no lo estaría? Cuando pudo abrir la puerta para decirle sus verdades, se encontró con una gran espectáculo.

A Hiei medio desnudo y apunto de sacarse los pantalones.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

-Espera... yo no quise... AUCH!... AY!...

-Pervertido! Lárgate!- le grito arrojándole cuanta cosa tenia a su alcancé: velador, almohadas, libros(Miko: que raro que los tenga ¬¬) muñequitos, platos, cubiertos, cajas, etc. Pero lo que lo saco afuera del cuarto fue la mesita de noche, que lo estrello contra la pared del corredor.

Hiei pudo al fin tomar su baño en paz, que le ayudo a bajarle un poco la resaca. Después, ya limpio y mas fresco, salió para la cocina del pequeño departamento, moría de hambre. Entro a la sala y vio una extraña cosa allí, parecía que era un futon con un enorme bulto adentro.

-Esa es mi mama que ya volvió de su parranda.- le murmuro una voz a su espalda.

Hiei se dio media vuelta encontrando al detective espiritual con un ojo morado y un nuevo algodón en la nariz.

-hn.- contesto el pelinegro sin muchas ganas de verlo después de "aquello". Se sentó en la silla y empezó a devorar los panecillos dulces que estaban servidos en la mesa. Yusuke se sentó en frente de el.

-Perdón por... eee aquello de recién, no creí que fueras tan tímido nn.

-¬¬#

-Bueno no digo nada u.u pero ya hablando de otra cosa, quería decirte algo anoche antes de que te emborracharas.- dijo mas serio ahora.

-De que?- Hiei se limpio las migas en su rostro ya listo para responder a lo que fuera que le dijera a continuación.

-Es solo un plan que se me ocurrió y necesito de tu ayuda.-dijo mirándolo con determinación.

-Oh si, 9.9 pues no se que decirte 6.6 déjame pensar mmm... NO!- y con esto se marcho a la ventana mas cercana. Ya estaba por saltar pero de un tirón cayo de cara adentro, Yusuke prepotentemente lo garro de la punta de su capa para volver a ingresarlo.

-Anda no seas terco. Puede beneficiarnos a los dos.

-Así? Y como? Explícate.

En cinco minutos Urameshi termino de relatar su "gran" plan que seria la solución de los problemas amorosos de los pelinegros. Yusuke se veía muy confiado y sonriente, Hiei, como su polo opuesto, lo miro con duda.

-Y que me dices ahora eh?

-Como puedo decirte...? ù.ú- el youkai se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos.- Es el plan mas estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida, y créeme que he escuchado muchos de sujetos mas cretinos que Kuwabobo ¬¬

-No seas tan negativo, con esa actitud nunca podrás conquistar a Kurama.- menciono el detective aprovechando en punto débil del medio koorime. A Yuske ya no le molestaba ese tipo de cosas, su tiempo en el makai le enseño muchas muchas cosas nuevas (Miko: y no sean mal pensados ustedes los lectores ¬¬) de las costumbres del los demonios. Además desde el principio sintió esa química entre el kitsune y el youkai.

Hiei no contesto solo se quedo en silencio molesto y mirando al costado. Yusuke siguió.-Además no tenemos nada que perder.

-Si lo tengo: mi dignidad.

-Mira que tengo métodos para convencerte.- susurro ladinamente.

-Primero muerto.

Fin Flash Back 

Los métodos del detective consistían en arrastrar al pobre youkai hasta que se rindiera. Yusuke tuvo que soportar todos los jaleos de demonio, y ya a el también se le estaba formando una gran vena de enojo en la frente.

-Déjame te dije que no!- siguió gritando Hiei desesperado, si no se lo quitaba pronto llegaría a cortar un brazo, ya fuera el suyo o el del detective. Dio un gran suspiro y se concentro...

-O.O... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! BASTA SUELTAME SUELTAME!- ese fue el limite para Yuske, empezó a correr en círculos agitando el brazo a gran velocidad, Hiei lo mordía con mucha fuerza y gruñía como un perro y no lo dejaba.

Yusuke logro controlar sus gritos y corrió a esconderse en un callejón para así evitar las miradas de los transeúntes, que pusieron su atención en ellos hace un rato, tal cual fuera un teatro callejero. Intento abrir la dentadura del chico, pero no se podía, igual a una trampa de osos.-Hiei se que me puse pesado pero necesito de tu apoyo.

Seguía sin soltar.-Por favor...- siguió el mazoku con lagrimitas asomándosele en los ojos chocolate.-Quieres estar con Kurama no?...

La mordida aflojo un poco y sus grandes ojos lo miraron con atención.-Si me ayudas te prometo conseguirte una cita con Kurama.

Hiei dejo libre su mano, este la agito y luego la soplo, estaba hinchaba y roja, se pregunto si se infectaría XP (Miko: Si han visto Lilo y Stich me entenderán n-n)

-Que es una cita?

-De veras que no sabes?...- le asombro la gran inocencia de Hiei.-Pues es cuando sales a pasear con la persona que te gusta... solos.

El demonio de fuego medito, la mayor parte de las salidas con el zorro siempre eran acompañado del detective y el cara de mono ese, después estaban las salidas con todo el grupo, bastantes fastidiosas por cierto ¬¬, después las misiones en donde se separaban en grupo y después cuando estaba con el en su casa.

Ninguna de ellas podía calificarse de cita, las dos primeras porque estaban acompañados, y eso le quitaba la libertad de estar cerca del zorro ya que los otros se escandalizaban por cualquier excusa, y las otras dos porque, o Kurama esta demasiado ocupado intentado capturar a un demonio criminal, o demasiado ocupado con los estudios ninges. Y Hiei no sabia como dar el primer paso, en ocasiones intento insinuársele pero siempre había algo que lo interrumpía y después ya podía seguir. Quizás eso de la cita le daría la oportunidad de decir al zorro su sentir.

Oh el zorro era tan bello con sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos como esmeraldas, los colores de las rosas, y su bien formado cuerpo, su fuerte y valiente carácter, su gran inteligencia y astucia, su gentileza y buen corazón, solo había una palabra para definirlo, era perfecto.

Todas esas cualidades hicieron que Hiei cayera rendidos sus pies, sobretodo por que el fue la primera persona que mostró consideración por el. Kurama se había convertido en el dueño de su corazón y Hiei haría lo que fuera por el kitsune.

-Esta bien Urameshi coop... cooperare.- dijo en susurro, costándole pronunciar la ultima palabra ya que no la usaba a menudo, por no decir nunca en la vida.

-Perfecto n-n- con una enorme sonrisa tomo la mano de Hiei y siguieron con paso apurado.-Primero habrá que comprarte ropa nueva.

-Que tiene de malo la que ya tengo?.- pregunto siendo casi arrastrado por el suelo como un trapo.

-Llama mucho la atención, y para lo que haremos tenemos que pasar desapercibidos. No quiero pasar mas vergüenza que la necesaria.

-hn como sea.

Después de eso Yusuke llevo a Hiei a una tienda de ropa. La mayoría de las prendas eran demasiado grandes o le sobraban en las mangas. Por poco y Hiei arma un alboroto cuando escucho a uno de los vendedores que sugirió talles para niños.

-NIÑO YO?!!! AHORA VERAS LO QUE UN NIÑO COMO YO PUEDE HACER!!!

-Disculpen es que el es muy irascible... n-nU –dijo el detective aferrando al demonio como podía.

ººººº

Mientras nuestros bellos protagonista continuaban con sus propios problemas, otros dos personajes importantes de este fic caminaban distrayéndose un poco, pero a pesar de sus intentos no lo lograban porque la culpa pesaban en sus corazones a razón de haber herido y maltratado a seres tan inocentes y buenos...

(Mukuro: ya córtale con eso ni que fueran tan buenos ¬¬ Miko: yo cuento lo que se me canta ¬o¬ Mukuro: entonces déjate de tanta cursilería y síguele. Miko: a no. Me interrumpiste así que no sigo ù.u Mukuro: estas buscándote una paliza ¬¬# Miko: uy si mira como tiemblo XP Mukuro: se acabo me harte òwó... **PAF PUM CRACK CATAPÚN KABLAM… **)

-------------------------------TIP. POBLEMAS TECNICOS ESPERE POR FAVOR------------------------

Si esta escuchando esta grabación esto es porque la escritora de la historia esta teniendo un pleito con uno de los gobernantes del makai, pero no se preocupe este tipo de inconvenientes se arreglan solos en unos minutos. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

-------------------------------TIP. CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA---------------------------------

Una de estas personas era una chica de pelo castaño, una humana normal pero con una vida no tan normal. Su nombre es Keiko Yukimura. Tenia puesta una camisa verde como el césped sin mangas y pantalones hasta las rodillas color miel y cargaba un bolso.

Se sentía un poco deprimida, después del accidente de ayer ella se marcho muy furiosa a su casa-restaurante. Puso a lavar el vestido haber si podía salvar algo, se baño, agarro una de sus novelas románticas y la leyó mientras comía helado. Keiko siempre que tenia una pelea con "ese idiota", como suele llamarlo en momentos así, se distiende y se relaja. No tiene ningún caso andar furiosa con todo y todos, así que se relaja dejando que esos sentimientos momentáneos se evaporen.

Y después, con la mente mas clara, pudo evaluar mejor la situación. Y a decir verdad Yusuke no tenia tanta culpa, es mas parecía nervioso en esos momentos, algo raro en el. Por lo que decidió que lo visitaría al otro día, escucharía su versión de los hechos y intentaría hacer las pases con el.

Pero cuando fue no lo encontró en su apartamento, en su lugar hallo a la Señora Urameshi postrada en un futon en medio de la sala y sin tener la menor idea del día o el mes que era actualmente. Solo dijo que había tenido visitas de uno de sus amigos.

Y mientras ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo, en la dirección contraria venia Kurama también un poco desanimado.

Después de que Hiei se marchara una gran confusión le llego al zorro, que había echo algo malo para que Hiei se enojara? A pesar de ser tan listo no sabia como contestar a esa pregunta. La cena siguió normal con toda la familia Minamino y los invitados, pero a pesar de conversar y parecer atento a la charla en momentos le daba vueltas a esta pregunta.

Luego de terminar y subir a su habitación a lavarse, se cambio por un pijama y se acostó. Se pregunto adonde dormiría Hiei, que de seguro no vendría por algunos días a su casa, y si se quedaba en algún árbol a la intemperie, y si le daba frió, que tal si llovía, y si se dormía junto a un avispero y estas de repente lo atacaban, y si una ardilla malvada se le metía en el pelo... ya para esos momentos sostenía fuertemente las sabanas

Flash Back 

-Pobre Hiei ojala este bien.- pensó el pelirrojo ya con intenciones de ir a buscarlo.

**-Te preocupas demasiado por el pequeño no crees Suichi.-** le hablo una voz en su cabeza

-Solo me preocupo como amigo Youko ¬¬

-**Pero sabes tan bien como yo que el puede defenderse solo**

**-**Si... pero a veces se ve tan inocente e indefenso... ó.o

-**Tu y tus tontos sentimientos humanos ¬¬... pero esta haciendo un poco de viento afuera no? ò.ô**

**-**Aja... no que a ti no te importaba.

**-Yo nunca dije que lo hiciera**

-Si, pero tampoco que no...

**-...**

-...

-Es extraño, nunca antes sentí esta preocupación, no es la misma que como la que tuve con Kuronue, esto es mas fuerte. Y esto es tu culpa! ¬o¬

**-**Y por que yo? Ò.o

-**Porque lo que tu sientas yo también lo siento. Somos uno lo recuerdas.**

-... eso que significa o.o?

-**Por inari-sama estas seguro que eres tan listo como dices?**

**-**No empieces de nuevo youko que no estoy de humor ù.u

**-Tu nunca estas de humor**

**-**No contigo.

**-Como sea...- **y la voz del youko se desvaneció.

Después de la inusual conversación con el antiguo ladrón, a Kurama le costo mucho conciliar el sueño, pensando en el pequeño demonio y en donde se encontraría en ese momento.

Fin Flash Back 

Y ahora mismo andaba en la calle recorriendo los sitios mas frecuentados por Hiei, haber si descubría el porque a la molestia.

Y en una intersección se encontró con Keiko.-Hey Kurama!- le llamo esta ultima agitando una mano, y sonriendo cruzo la calle.

-Hola Keiko- le contesto cortésmente el pelirrojo

-Me alegro de verte Kurama. Como estas? Y la escuela? Tu familia como se encuentra? Que haces?

-Yo me encuentro bien, mis estudios están perfectamente, mi familia sigue igual de normal y ahorita estaba buscando a alguien n-n

-Si, que casualidad yo también ando buscando a Yusuke, según su mama salió temprano con un amigo, fui a ver a Kuwabara a su casa, pero Seiryu me aviso que fue a visitar a Yukina al templo otra vez.

-Pues yo no me e cruzado con el desde hace unos días.

-Crees que aya sido Hiei?.- dijo pensativa esta vez entornando los ojos.

-Lo dudo mucho, Hiei no es de los que salen con los amigos a pasear en una ciudad ningen.- dijo, pero recordó con un poco de extrañeza que casi siempre cuando el le pedía que fueran a algún lugar a juntarse con el grupo Hiei forzosamente aceptaba.

-Además para que Yusuke querría salir con el.- se rió un poco de su propio comentario.

-Si quieres puede acompañare a buscarlo, no tengo mucho que hacer en realidad.-se ofreció con gentileza el pelirrojo.

-Esta bien.

Ambos jóvenes, mientras charlaban, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad. En esos lugares eran donde había mucho entretenimiento, como salones de videos, en los cuales se podían ver los avances de los últimos juegos que saldrían al mercado unos meses después en el resto del mundo. También muchos comercios para comprar lo que uno quisiera, desde alimentos como una deliciosa sopa de fideos hasta lo mas excéntrico como muebles antiguos del siglo XV y muñecos de series de dibujos famosas como HunterxHunter.

Ya pasado unas horas, y unos cuantos kilómetros caminados, llegaron a una parte mas tranquila con un parquecito de verde césped y un pequeño lago.

Kurama y Keiko avanzaron por la vereda distraídos cuando al mismo tiempo fijaron al vista a una vitrina y se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Keiko estaba por alzar la voz pero Kurama le tapo la boca y se la llevo para abajo escondiéndose entre unos matorrales de adorno frente a una vitrina.

-Que pasa Kurama? Si son solo Yuske y Hiei los que están allí.

-Si, pero no crees que se ven "raros"?

Se volvieron a mirar, y tenían razón. Los dos pelinegros estaban charlando. Y se veía que se divertían mucho. Yusuke con los codos apoyados en la mesa y Hiei con una gran copa de helado de chocolate y frutilla.

Eso hizo que unos sentimientos oscuros afloraran en Kurama y Keiko. A Keiko por la atención que Yuske le proveía a Hiei y a Kurama por las sonrisas que Hiei le regalaba al detective.

Ambos sintieron una pizca de celos, por que los dos pelinegros se comportaban de la manera en que ellos querrían que lo hiciesen con ellos.

Tenían que descubrir que es lo que sucedía pasase lo que pasase.

**Continuara...**

Bueno ya ta n.n. Mande sus opiniones. Oh dios que esta pasando?! Celos! Traición! Citas a ciegas!... Helado!... ¬¬... que pasara?

Por cierto no conozco la serie HunterxHunter, solo se que, me parece, que es también de Yoshihiro Togashi, así que me pareció gracioso mencionarlo aquí en forma de dibujo animado en el mundo de Yu Yu Hakusho n.n

**Nino-san:** Holas, me alegro que te aya divertido... 25 minutos riendo? Wow no pensé que fuera para tanto o.o. No voy a abandonar, que si lo hago de seguro alguien me va a matar ¬¬ ya lo estoy viendo ahí. Me encanto escribirlo lo de Hiei y su osito momento kodak XD. A mi me gustaría ser el osito mas que otra cosa XP. Celos? Bueno el plan original no era así pero que habran habrán. Ya tengo ganas de conocer a tu AYUDANTE, no lo conozco, a tu mascota se llama Ko no? creo a verla visto en tu fic, soy muy despistada. Que coincidencia yo también tengo un conejo n-n sabes como le digo? Señor Conejo XD que original no.

Señor Conejo: mmm... "esta se aprovecha que no puedo hablar ¬¬"

Miko: así! Te olvidaste que puedo leer la mente.

SC: ... oh oh… "o.o! ya me descubrió, yo me borro"

La resaca se le paso enseguida el susto le quito bastante ¬u¬. A Mukuro, no es que la odie, lo que sucede es que ella es mi amiga-enemiga, me gusta molestarla es todo, tal y como se llevan Yusuke y Kuwabara. Intentare no abandonar, pero se me esta poniendo difícil el capi 3, ojala pronto se me salga algo o me matare! Ò.o... mentira no lo haré, ya alguien tendrá tiempo de hacerlo u.uU. Ya eso es todo, ojala nos vemos pronto y también en el mesenger, quien sabe tal vez un día. Y continua tu también con tus fic que yo espero. Bye bye.

**angelligth23: **Hola amiga nos vemos de nuevo n-n. Yono se pero aquí están pasando cosas medio raras no? Siiiii eso fue un momento Kodak, yo me hice un dibujito parecido, pero en vez de un oso era un zorrito XD. Te espero en la próxima.

**sonya-chan17:** De nuevo gracias nOn espero que este capi te guste tanto como el primero,intente hacerlo lo mas divertido posible pero así me quedo, ojala no te decepciones T-T. Nos vemos.

**Darksoubi:** Que bueno verte otra vez n-n acá deje la continuación, déjame tu opinión. Me encanta el KuramaxHiei, pero también confundir un poco las cosas, no mucho los celos hacen el resto Ñacañaca ¬u¬. Hasta la próxima.

Esto es todo por ahora y talvez me tarde mas en el próxima. Razón? Falta de inspiración ¬¬ por eso vuelvo a repetir que si tienen ideas pueden mandarme, eso si quieren, no obligo a nadie si no lo desea.

Sayonara bye bye n-n

Miko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entrenando para una cita.**

Bueno por fin volvi!!!!!!!!!

Este perdon por la tardanza razones son: 1.Estaba de vaca (ciones) 2.fuen en Zapala (pueblo pequeño en la provincia de Neuquén) 3.No traje nada para continuar escribiendo (T.T) 4.Mis primos no me dejaban de joder con ir a jugar al Conter y al Pull (pesados ¬¬)

Bien eso es todo, recien volvia hacer unos poquitos dias, pero lo logre y ahora voy a subir el tercer capi nn.

Si no les gusta, no sean muy duros conmigo T.T es que recien anoche termine el la ultima parte a la apuradas, escuchando un "apaga esa cosa de una vez!" a eso de las 12.55 de la noche axial que de seguro esto esta algo flojo. Bien esa es mi explicación, los dejo nomas.

ººººº

Kurama y Keiko seguían afuera del la cafetería, hirviendo de celos, pero trataban de no demostrarlo.

-Kurama sabes lo que están diciendo?- le dijo Keiko sin despegar la vista de los dos pelinegros.

-...

-Kurama?

-No tengo idea T.T

-No se suponía que sabias leer los labios?

-Si, pero no puedo ver muy bien desde aquí... además hace mucho que no lo hago.-sonríe nervioso.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería.

Yusuke y Hiei se habían sentado en una mesa al lado de la ventana, y Yusuke le había comprado lo que Hiei quiso ordenar. Yusuke tenia una taza de café y Hiei ya iba por su tercer helado del día.

Yusuke no podía evitar dejar ver su asombro, nunca había visto comer al jaganshi antes, nunca especuló que fuera tan goloso.-Hiei, en serio, en donde te cabe todo ese helado?.

-...- el chico no contesto y siguió ingiriendo su dulce nieve, como el le decía.

-Ahora entiendo porque estas de mal humor, de comer tan rápido te da jaqueca.- se rió burlonamente el detective.

-Cállate Urameshi, por eso ahora tendrás que... mmm comprarme lo mas caro que allá en este lugar.

-Que?! Pero si ya...!

-Sin peros Urameshi, ese fue el trato.

Yusuke solo puedo dejar caer su cabeza a la mesa. Si, ellos habían echo un trato, o mas bien Yusuke lo propuso porque formaba parte del plan que el había creado, y ya empezaba a arrepentirse.

Flash Back 

Después del pequeño griterío en la tienda de ropa, que casi termina incendiada por cierto, Hiei tenia puesta una playera blanca con una camisa azul abierta, pantalones verde oscuro y zapatos. Fueron a caminar por una parque cercano mientras Yusuke explicaba su "grandioso" plan de nuevo y que parte seguía ahora.

-Entendiste Hiei?.- dijo Yusuke en tono de cuando se le explica un niño pequeño.

-Básicamente tengo que actuar como si fuera Keiko, eso quieres decir? ¬¬

-Si en pocas palabras nn

-Y así, de esta forma, aprenderías a controlar tu nerviosismo con ella y no meter la pata.

-Exacto.

-Ah es bueno saberlo, ahora me largo.- murmuro en ademán de marcharse.

-No Hiei!- y lo agarro de los hombros y le susurro al oído.-recuerda la cita con ya sabes quien.-le menciono de forma tentadora. Hiei lo pensó y se debatió consigo mismo un momento. Después sigo caminado con semblante molesto.

-Bueno Hiei vamos a practicar.- le dijo Yusuke poniéndose enfrente de el.

El youkai lo pensó unos minutos, recordando en la forma en que se trataban la pareja cuando el estaba presente, y se le ocurrió algo bueno, muy bueno. Se llevo las manos cerradas en puños al pecho y puso cara de mas molestia.

-Yusuke eres un idiota!- y lo abofeteo tan fuerte como pudo.

Este salió literalmente volando por los aires en aerolíneas cachetazo.-Eso se sintió bien.- sonrió maliciosamente el demonio y corrió al lugar de aterrizaje del detective.-Lo hice bien?

-Irónicamente Keiko me pega mas fuerte #ò.o

-Puedo intentarlo de nuevo n-n- sugirió animosamente.

-NO!... con eso es suficiente.- dijo masajeándose la zona enrojecida de su cara, con forma de mano y todo.

-Y ahora que?- dijo Hiei, extrañamente animado.

-Pues... lo que tu quieras hacer.

-En serio?

-Si, Keiko es quien elige los lugares a donde salimos; así que elige algún lugar que quieras.

Hiei pensó, y se dirigieron a todos los lugares a los que el youkai catalogaba "extraños", entre ellos: el cine, en los que se aburrió en pocos minutos, daban una película de fantasmas pero Hiei ya esta acostumbrado a las apariciones; los centros "de Ninges", por los cuales pasarían también nuestros otros protagonistas mas tarde; los videos que tanto la gustaban a Yusuke, los que no pudo disfrutar en absoluto; alguno que otro templo budista; y, especialmente, las tiendas de dulces.

Y, como era de esperarse, el bolsillo de Yusuke empezaba a gemir. No creyó que gastaría tanto dinero en el youkai. Este por su parte descubrió que ese era su punto débil, y como la ocasión hace al ladrón...

Fin Flash Back 

-Si ya terminaste Hiei...

-Siiiiiiii! Que molesto...- el demonio lamió las ultimas sobras del tazón de helado. Otra vez termino manchada su cara. Yuske, con un suspiro de resignación, se levanto y se la limpio.

-Ya! Yuske!- protesto el youkai, como odiaba ser tratado de niño.

-Si no fueras tan bestia para comer no tendría que hacerlo!

-KAWAI!

-Que ternura!

-Son tan lindos!

Estos comentarios venían de algunas chicas, jovencitas, que estaban cerca de la escena para ver, todas ella pensaban que eran hermanos así que no les extraño mucho, y siguieron baboseándose por los dos bishones. Ellos se sonrojaron, avergonzados.

Pero, Kurama y Keiko que estaban afuera, no escucharon nada de eso. Y los celos provocaron que sacaran conclusiones rápidas y erradas. Malinterpretaron el sonrojo y lo demás.

Ambos rechinaron los dientes.-Estúpido Yusuke! Que tanto le cuesta hacer eso conmigo?!- dijo Keiko ya dispuesta a darle sus cachetazos correspondientes. Pero fue detenida a tiempo por el zorro.

-Espera Keiko! Tal vez nos estamos apresurando. Vamos a ver que hacen.- el siempre cauteloso Kurama. Pero el tampoco se sentía muy feliz. A duras penas podía controlar sus emociones, y la furia de un youko legendario empezaba a acumularse.

Así que cuando los dos pelinegros salieron de la cafetería, ellos los siguieron en silencio y a escondidas.

-Oye Yuske.- le llamo Hiei.

-Si?

-Que es ese lugar que esta lleno de monstruos mecánicos y gente que grita y muchas luces y colores de noche?

-Que?...mmm te refieres al parque de diversiones.

-Así se llama?

-Pues si. Quieres ir a verlo?

-Mmm... como sea...- dijo en tono desinteresado. Tenia la vista fija en el pasaje, el cual comenzaba a tonarse un poquito anaranjado, el color del ocaso. Pero de pronto sintió algo muy extraño, muy muy muy extraño.

Abrió grandes los ojos como platos.-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!!!!!!!

Con rapidez retiro su mano de la de Yuske, que por alguna MUY extraña razón, tomo la de Hiei. Yusuke también esta incomodo con todo ese "contacto" con el demonio.-Oye a mi tampoco me gusta esto, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Recuerdas, se supone que eres "Keiko" entiendes "Keiko"- respondió el detective, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-Y eso a mi que?! ¬o¬

-A las chicas les gustan estas cosas románticas y esas boberías, así que tengo que practicar con alguien. Solo dame tu mano y ya.

-Suéltame!- respondió furioso, ya estaba cansado y harto de ser el objeto de humillaciones y tratado como un muñeco. Ya estaba por caerle a golpes al detective.

-WAAAAHHHH!!!! nOn

-KYYYYYYAAAA!!! o 

-SON TAN LINDOS!!!! n¬n

Todos los gritos provinieron de las mismas chicas de la cafetería, que volvieron a emocionarse al verlos tomados de las manos. (Miko: y estas quienes son? O.o El club de fans de los Yusukexhiei o que? O.o!)

-Corre!- ambos salieron corriendo a todo lo que daba, cansados de ser el centro de atención de todas las locas yaoifanaticas que hubieran puesto sus ojos en ellos.

Sin darse cuenta estaban en la entrada del parque. Disimulando un poco se adentraron y se perdieron entre la multitud. Hoy el parque estaba en su apogeo, como era un día feriado todo el mundo salió a pasear. La mayor parte en parejas de dos, o grupos de amigos.

-Y bien? Ahora que hacemos? - dijo Hiei confuso, tantos ruidos y colores no le gustaban.

-Se supone que tenemos que divertirnos.

-¬¬

Esa mirada de Hiei le hizo saber que eso no seria nada fácil, pero oye! Era Yusuke Urameshi! El detective espiritual, nada era imposible para el.

Llevo a Hiei a pescar peces de colores, lo cual aburrió muchísimo al demonio. Su cara no podia ser mas amargada. Hiei dijo que no había creído que los ninges pudieran ser, además de estúpidos, tan aburridos

-Entonces que haces tu para divertirte? ¬¬#

-Cortar un par de cabezas me pone de buen humor.- contesto risueño.

-Si ya te creo capaz... oh ya se que puede llegar a gustarte.- y jalo al demonio a la casa de los espantos.

Y dos sombras sigilosas iban detrás de ellos. Kurama y Keiko estaban escondidos detrás de un puesto de perros calientes y fingían ordenar.

-La casa embrujada? Tsk Yusuke eres tan inmaduro.- susurro Keiko mordiendo con algo de furia su perro caliente.

-Eh? Keiko...

-Que?! Ò.o

-a...- Kurama señalo hacia abajo, el perro caliente de Keiko esta hasta el tope de ketchup y mostaza. El castaña dejo de exprimir la pobre botella que apretaba.

-Tranquilízate Keiko, solo se están divirtiendo. No hay nada de malo en eso.- aunque no sonaba muy convencido en realidad.

-Si, tienes razón Kurama, son solo un par de amigos que salen a pasear, casualmente van a lugares románticos y se toman de la mano, si yo te creo ¬¬

-Ponerse odiosos en este momento no nos ayuda Keiko.- Kurama se estaba enojando también.

-Perdona. Pero no puedo controlarlo... es que es tan...- y apretó con fuerza los puños y detrás de ella un fondo de llamas a toda potencia.

-Mejor los seguimos antes de perderlos nnU

Sin saber la compañía que tenían, Yusuke jalo a Hiei. En verdad pensaba ir a la casa de los espantos, en serio, pero, como cabía esperar de Yusuke, le erró la dirección. Miro por todos lados, la masa de gente no dejo ver muy bien. Cuando vio por fin algo, se encamino para allá a los empujones.

-Bien, creo que ya llegamos...

Pero al ver se le corto el aliento...

Estaban enfrente de...

(Hola como los trata la vida? Pasaba por aquí y vine a saludar n-n Miko: WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Como como como llegaste aquí? O.o Yomi: solo vine a saludar, por cierto tienes una casa muy bonita y bien arreglada nn Miko: Ah? Pues gracias n/n me alegro que ALGUIEN aprecie mi esfuerzo Mukuro: ¬¬ mmm... oye Yomi, yo me pregunto, como le haces para saber que esta linda si estas CIEGO? Yomi: a... u.ù pues... AYYYY porque tenias que hacerme acordar! BUUUAAAAAA TT0TT Miko: Mira lo que hiciste! Mukuro: u.ú le dije la verdad Miko: Ayudame a que se calme o va a inundar la casa O.o Mukuro: O.o! )

Ejem... como deciamos anteriormente, el detective y el youkai terminaron en... CHACHAN CHACHAN!... el tunel del amor XD

-Y eso?- señalo con los ojos bastante abiertos Hiei.

-Oh maldición...- se paso la mano por la cara.-Pero Keiko siempre me pde que andemos en esta cosa, no me vendría mal intentarlo.- se dijo a si mismo. Como su resignación, se hacerco al puesto y compro dos boletos. Ambos fueron al pequeño mulle, Hiei mirando a cualquier parte sin prestar atención mientras Yusuke entregaba los boletos al chico que hacia guardia, el cual los vio con una cara de y-estos-que-se-creen y un gesto de ahora-si-que-lo-e-visto-todo. Yusuke lo vio muy feo de y-dices-algo-y-no-se-que-te-voy-a-hacer-pero-no-te-va-a-gustar. El chico desvio la vista dejándolos pasar. Subieron al botecito, con forma de cisne (Miko: diosssss no me puedo aguantar... es tan cursi o ) y la pequeña barca avanzo hacia el oscuro túnel.

El youko y la ningen, a las corridas, alcanzaron a vislumbrar como ingresaban al dicho túnel. La quijada se les quedo colgando, sin poder creer a lo que su ojos les decian, tan absurdo no podía ser cierto.

Kurama, cuando alcanzo a salir del asombro, dio cuenta de que, antes de que se perdieran en la negrura vio como la mano de Yusuke se apoyaba en el hombro del, su, youkai de fuego para estrecharlo contra el cuerpo del detective. Ante esa imagen sintió como algo se difundía por todo su ser, sus ojos por unos segundos se volvieron dorados.

Pero lo contuvo cuando Keiko tiro de su manga. En su cara tenia un tic nervioso.-Kurama... es solo un error no? pudieron equivocarse no? o talvez alguna apuesta o algo, no? Dime Kurama que es solo un error.- parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Si! Solo un error!- y ambos rieron como desquiciados por esa broma. Aferrándose a esa idea fueron a comprar, ellos también, otro par de boletos y seguir detrás de sus "amigos".

En el túnel.

-Que te quedes quieto!- le jalo Yusuke a Hiei a sentarse.

-Pero si esto es lo mas aburrido del mundo!.- le protesto dando un codazo, cayo muy cerca del detective. Nadie se acercaba tanto a el, exceptuando a cierto pelirrojo.

-Lo se.- dijo en tono cansado.

Ambos observaron a su alrededor, pero solo había un decorado queriendo asemejarse a una caverna, el agua cristalina y pura, todo en un ambiente sereno y algo oscuro de intimidad. Sip, lo mas aburrido del mundo.

Ambos suspiraron, y sin notarlo, se apoyaron el uno el uno en el otro. Hiei cerro sus ojos rubís, molesto por todo lo que había paso ese día, y por que demonios permitió que eso pasara? Se dijo a si mismo, oh si! Por cierto zorro estúpido y, por cierto, INSENCIBLE Y DESPISTADO. Que no se daba cuenta de lo que el sentía, si era bastante obvio no? Hasta el estúpido detective lo noto.

Pero a pesar de todo, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre lo querría al kitsune. Aun si no le correspondía. De repente se encontró a si mismo imaginándose junto al zorro, pudiendo sentir su calor, su esencia, casi podía sentirlo a su lado en ese instante, y se dejo llevar por la fantasía.

Resulto que Hiei confundió la presencia de Yusuke en su ensoñación y se apoyo completamente en el cuerpo del detective manteniendo sus ojos aun cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Como es de esperarse, Yusuke a su vez le asusto esa acción pero no se movió por su propia seguridad. Miro por todos lados tratando de distraerse hasta que salieran del condenado túnel. "Ten pensamientos alegres, alegres, alegres, legres..." pensó desesperado. Y recordó a Keiko, Keiko sonriendo, Keiko riendo, abrasándolo...

Y así el también cayo en la fantasía, y termino apoyando su mentón en la frente del jaganshi, pensando en que se trataba de su amada Keiko. Así permanecieron bastante rato.

Justo detrás de ellos se encontraban el objeto de sus sueños, intentado ver lo que hacían.

-Y bien Kurama, ves algo?.-Keiko le pregunto mientras Kurama se ponía de punta de pies y mantenía el equilibrio para no caer al mismo tiempo.

-No, el maldito respaldo esta muy alto.- contesto fastidiado Kurama, el cual ya empezaba a actuar mas por emociones que con el cerebro.

-Ugggh... a ver si yo puedo.- se levanto Keiko a ver también, la barca se bamboleo un poco, Keiko no presto mucha atención a eso. El viento se había levantado hacia unos minutos y fue por eso que trajo algo cargando y termino directamente en la cara de la chica castaña.

-AAAAHHHHHH!!!! QUITAMELO! QUITAMELO!- la ningen cayo en pánico, por la oscuridad no supo que fue lo que se le atoro en la cara. El kitsune intento ayudarla, pero la chica, la cual no dejaba de agitar los brazos, golpeo accidentalmente al mismo que inevitablemente se cayo al agua.

Kurama emergió del fondo, tenia un metro y diez centímetros de profundidad exactamente, escupió el agua que casi se trago. Se sintió un poco extraño y se llevo un brazo a la cara. Estaba cubierto de unas cosas marrón rojizo y de textura pegajosamente desagradable. El pobre youko abrió los ojos como platos, nadando a gran velocidad en círculos mientras gritaba.-SANDIJUELAS! ODIO LAS SANDIJUELAS! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Todo esto no fue notado por los dos pelinegros que estaban delante de ellos. Cuando hubieron llegado al final del recorrido, ambos abrieron despacio los párpados, como despertando de un profundo sueño. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban un poquito MUY cerca, se separaron en seguida desviando la vista. Se bajaron de la barca y siguieron adelante.

El día ya empezaba a oscurecer mostrando una bella luna plateada que los acompañaría en aquella noche de locura.

**Continuara...**

Bueno ya saben, no sean duras T.T tenganme piedad

Aquí mi parte favorita: contestar reviews nOn

Angelligth23: Amiga otra vez juntas! Tines razon hai que tener cuidado con eso, ya quiero verlos explotar nOn sSi sera tonto eso zorro no se da cuenta de cuanto lo quiera Hiei ya me esta dando bronca ¬¬ con los privilegios que tiene, bueno que se hara. Nos vemos n.n

Nino-san: Wow tu mensaje si que fu largoooooo O.o y asi me gustan n.n Creo que en este capi te respondi la majoria de las preguntas. Me cae simpatico tu conejo Ko mira que comer tanto, a de correr mucho verdad? No contrates mercenarios O.o! le sigo le sigo! Bujeno, a mi también me miran cuando me rio como loca en los caber en eso somos iguales, y tus fic estan buenos me rio en un dos por tres nOn siguele tu también. La verdad que no tengo un horario fijo (haver si en la proxima te digo) cuando vengo pero si quieres te agrego a mis contactos si? n.n Ojala el poli no te aya garrado y este escribiendo a la prision nnU Bueno eso es todo por ahora, y por cierto TE AMO! Gracias gracias me salvaste la vida n.n ya veras en el siguiente capi te explico (mirandola con cara de maniatica) Oigan no me miren asi! ÒWÓ Nos vemos.

Rockergirl-Sk: si los celos son lo mejor que hay nn… momento eso no suena bien O.o! yo decia para los fics… a ustedes entienden no? Ya ni se que digo ¬¬ Y los helados también son lo mejor, nos vemos amiga y sigue con tus fics te estoy vigilando XD. SAyonara.

Dark-Soubi: Gracias n.n de verdad, Hiei esta muy sexi con esa ropa (º¬º) perdon por tardar no me corten la cabeza T.T. Bye Bye Posdata: también me gustaron tus fics, oscuros ¬u¬

Maria Dolores: gracias por tu mensaje, ya actualize nn

Nebyura: Es tan lindo waaaahhhh y como me gusta molestar a Kurama y ponerlo celoso, eso es algo que no se ve muy seguido por aquí, mis agradecimientos también para ti XD Nos vemos.

Bien eso es todo amigas.

Y si no lo dije antes lo repito: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO

Ya esta n.n

Kalushi Miko.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entrenando para una cita.**

Buenos gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este humilde fic, aquí el ultimo capitulo. Ojala les guste.

Lo dedico a todas las personas que hayan leído, y en especial a Nino-san, gracias a ti pude superar un pequeño bloqueo que tenia, de verdad no sabia como terminar hasta que me diste la idea n-n gracias.

CAPITULO 4 

ººººº

Después de lo del túnel del "ya sabemos que" el youkai y el detective hicieron otras actividades, que casi todas aburrieron a Hiei, con la excepción del juego del que se tira una pelota a un blanco y un hombre cae al agua de una silla.

Ya estaba bien oscuro. Faroles de papel iluminaban los caminos, la luna llena ayudaba un poco mas. Los dos pelinegros ya algo cansados se sentaron en un banco en una zona bastante tranquila.

Justo atrás de ellos, escondidos en los árboles y los matorrales, estaban una castaña y un pelirrojo, muy estresados se manoteaban por todos lados.

-Malditos bichos.-exclamo en voz baja Keiko aplastándose un mosquito en su mejilla.

Ambos estaban exhaustos con el que seria el peor día de sus vidas. Keiko tenia el cabello horrible, gracias a la bolsa de frituras que le cayo en la cabeza, estaba llena de basura y pedacitos de papas fritas y comida que eran imposibles de sacarse de encima. Kurama no estaba mejor, el le tenia terror a las sanguijuelas, y había estado cubierto de ellas en TODO el cuerpo (Miko: si escucharon bien o.o en CADA PARTE de su precioso cuerpo, que horrible T-T), casi creyó morir del asco. Ya se había puesto un poco pálido, y ahora teniendo que aguantar a los malditos chupa sangré en los arbustos, que tampoco olían exactamente a rosas, no se si me explico ¬¬

Y ahora solo les quedaba esperara a que sus peores pesadillas no se hicieran realidad.

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Hiei terminando de comer su algodón de azúcar y tirar el palito para un costado.

-Pues... ahora solo me faltaría...- decía sacando algo del bolsillo.

-Oh no me digas que trajiste esa cosa.- comento el youkai mas fastidiado.

-Como si quisiera, pero esta es la parte mas importante.

-Hn.- se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ves lo que hacen ahora?- susurro la ningen de nombre Keiko sobre el hombro de Kurama.

-Esta algo oscuro pero... si, están sentados, no espera Yuske se levanta y... se arrodilla?- dijo muy confundido... y con un poquito de miedo.

-QUE?!- grito la chica, casi destrozando los tímpanos del youko.

Ambos miraron con gran atención. Vieron como efectivamente Yusuke se arrodillaba, no, se hincaba frente el demonio de pelo negro. La mandíbula de Keiko parecía que llegaba hasta el suelo. Y sacaba una especie de cajita pequeña que habría frente al youkai, y decía algo: quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurama parpadeo, escucho bien? No, probablemente no, solo fue una pequeño error. Vio a un costado, Keiko se había puesto blanca y dura como piedra, en gesto de incredulidad. La llamo y sacudió un poco para ver si estaba bien, después de todo era solo una broma. Yusuke no hablaba en serio, y aunque así fuera verdad sabia que Hiei le contestaría con una negativ...

-¡SI! ¡SI YUSKE ME ENCATARIA CASARME CONTIGO!- grito a todo pulmón el youkai.

"¡¿QUÉ COSA?!" fue lo único que cruzo por las mentes de Keiko, recién sacada del trance, y Kurama.

-Listo, ya estas contento?.- gruño Hiei a Yuske apostado aun en el suelo.

-Si, pero no tenias que gritarlo ¬/¬- contesto un poco avergonzado, mirando para todos lados haber si nadie los vio.

-Primero te quejas de que solo digo "hns" y ahora me reprochas que grito, decídete de una vez quieres.

-Pero no tenias que gritarlo!

-hn

-Bah! A quien engaño, todo esto no fue mas que una perdida de tiemp...- pero no pudo completar la frase, porque una horrible visión le llego hasta la medula de su cerebro.

Hiei también se volteo al sentir una presencia muy fuerte detrás de el. Apenas pudo balbucear.-Ku-Kurama...!

-K-k-keiko...!

Keiko con los ojos encendidos, bajo a paso rápido al igual que Kurama, o mas correcto seria decir un Youko Kurama que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Hey Keiko! Que sorpresa! Que te trae por aquí? n-n- Yusuke intento aliviar la tensión, pero hizo mas que empeorarlo.

-ESTAS MUERTO HUMANO!!!!!- le grito un muy furioso Youko ya agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa, cerro el puño y estaba dispuesto a enterrarlo en el rostro del detective, pero Keiko tranquilamente puso una mano sobre su puño.-Espera Youko déjame a mi.- el youko, muy sorprendido soltó a Yusuke y se aparto.

-Gracias... ESTAS MUERTO YUSUKE!!!!!!!!.- Keiko murmuraba-gritaba cosas incoherentes mientras sonreía como maniaca y tronaba sus dedos.

A su vez, también el Youko y Hiei discutían sus propios temas.-COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE DIJERAS QUE SI?!!!!!!!!

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA!!!!!! Y NO ME GRITES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ NOMAS!!!!!!!

-TE GRITO SI QUIERO!!! Y SI ME IMPORTAS!!!!

-AH AHORA SI TE IMPORTO!!!!

-CUANDO DIJE LO CONTRARIO?!!!

-YUSUKE ERES UN CUALQUIERA!!!- dijo Keiko en esta ocasión.

-NO ES CIERTO!!!

-Y EN UN DIA ME CAMBIASTE POR ESA BOLA DE PELOS!!!

-OYE!!!.- se quejo Hiei.

-NO TE CAMBIE... bueno si dormimos juntos anoche pero...- Yusuke se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de la increíble estupidez que dijo.

-COMO?!!!!- se escucho en todo el parque.

-QUE DORMISTE CON ESTE?!!! Y YO QUE ME MORIA DE PREOCUPACIÓN POR TI!!!

-NO DORMI... bueno eso si es verdad y también me vio medio desnudo.- confeso Hiei, en serio no quería decirlo pero al ver la cara de Kurama no pudo mentirle.

El zorro de la furia y los celos no pudo decir nada, la increíble confesión lo dejo sin aliento. Keiko creía morir allí mismo.-Yuske eres increíble... ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!! NO SE COMO PUDE CREER EN TI!!!

-BASTA!!! POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA KEIKO PODRIAS ESCUCHARME!!! SIEMPRE TE PONES FURIOSA Y NUNCA ME DEJAS HABLAR Y ES POR ESO QUE TERMINAMOS GRITANDO... por favor Keiko, solo por esta vez déjame explicarte antes de que te vayas.- el detective quedo jadeando y un poquito rojo por la falta de aire.

Keiko quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, luego se cruzo de brazos, puso cara seria intentando parecer aun enojada.-Es también Urameshi, habla y explícate todo lo ocurrido hoy.

Yusuke empezó.-Lo de dormir con Hiei fue que el se emborracho y se quedo dormido en mi cama, NADA mas paso lo juro.

-Y todo lo que hicieron, salir a pasear, comprarle cosas a Hiei? Tomarse de la mano? El túnel del... ya sabes. Que fue todo eso? que yo sepa, los "amigos" no hacen esas cosas ¬¬.- dijo recelosa la castaña.

-Eso? eso fue porque... momento estuviste siguiéndome todo el día? Ò.o

-Siguiéndolos ù.u- corrigió Youko viendo aun feo a Hiei.

-Hn... ¬¬.- comento Hiei.

-Explícate de una vez Urameshi! Ò.ó

-Yo... yo... le pedía a Hiei que hiciéramos eso porque... porque... –titubeo el detective.

-PORQUE?!

-POR QUE NO SABIA COMO PEDIRTE QUE TE CASARAS CONMIGO!!!- estallo Urameshi.

Se hizo silencio.

-Todo lo que hice con Hiei fue como un entrenamiento porque siempre me ponía nervioso cuando te veía, quería que fuera perfecto... o al menos no echarlo todo a perder como siempre...

-Yuske...- susurro suavemente Keiko conmovida.

-Pero creo que no existe mejor momento que este...- Yuske volvió a hincarse.- Keiko... cásate conmigo.

Tomo la mano de la chica y le puso la sortija, una muy bella, en el dedo. Keiko se observo la mano con asombro. Ni se ocurrió imaginar que en todos esos alocados sucesos fuera a terminar así. Los ojos chocolate de ella se humedecieron.

-Keiko?- pregunto un poco asustado el detective.

-Si...- fue el pequeño murmullo que salió de su boca.

-Perdona no te escuche.

-QUE SI!!! SI YUSKE ME ENCATARIA CASARME CONTIGO!!!!

-y se queja de mi ¬.¬- se dijo para si Hiei.

Keiko rodeo con sus brazos muy feliz a Yusuke, este a su vez rodeaba su cintura, y si mas se besan con ganas. Los dos demonios vieron esto sin decir ningún comentario.

-Bueno me alegro que todo se aya resuelto nnU.- dijo el youko con un brazo en la nuca.

-Hn como sea ¬¬ ahora si ya me puedo ir...- ya estaba por marcharse cuando se dio cuenta de algo.-Oye! Y tu que haces aquí a todo esto? ò.ô

-Yo?! Yo... yo solo vine porque...- Youko sonreía con nerviosismo tocándose las puntas de los dedos.- porque estaba muy preocupado por Yuske y Keiko, pensé que ahora si había pasado algo grave.

-Si tu, entonces porque estas en forma de Youko?- Hiei sonrió con astucia, pero en el fondo era de felicidad.

-huh o//o

-Que yo sepa solo lo haces cuando tienes emociones fuertes ¿no?

-huh u//u

-Y se puede saber porque estabas tan furioso hace rato?

-Yo... estaba preocupado... por ti Hiei u//u

-En se...! ejem, en serio?.-Hiei casi lo grito, pero logro controlar su emoción, como le gustaba que Kurama se pusiera así por el, eso debía de significar algo ¿no?

-Si, porque tu eres mi... mi... mi...- Youko no sabia como decirlo, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Podría decirlo al fin?

-Que Kurama?

-Eres mi... amigo! Y no podía dejar que cometieras un terrible error!.- Soltó Kurama.

Hiei se quedo casi sin habla.-Amigo?... o sea que no somos mas que eso?.- dijo mientras escondía sus ojos en sus mechones de pelo.

-Claro Hiei, solo amigos.- Kurama miro para un costado diciendo esto, algo desalentado.

-Ah... pues gracias... creo.- Hiei se dio media vuelta, aun escondiendo su mirada. Ahora veía que el sentimiento no era reciproco. Hiei se sentía deprimido, tanto por nada... pero que se le iba a hacer.

-Hiei adonde vas?.- se preocupo un poco el zorro por su silencio.

-No te importa.-contesto cortante el youkai, que cada vez que se sentía vulnerable se escondía tras una mascara de frialdad y desprecio.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

-No!

-Pero que te pas...?

-QUE ME DEJES SOLO!!!!

Un fuerte "SPAF" se escucho antes de que el youkai desapareciera como una sombra. Keiko y Yusuke cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. –Ouch eso debió doler.- dijo Yusuke abriendo un ojo.

-O.O# apos... que dije algo malo o que?.-Kurama esta conmocionado por terrible reacción. Hiei lo había abofeteado.

-Esto... Kurama.- le llamo Yusuke carraspeando, con Keiko a su lado siguiéndolo.-Yo tengo que decirte algo...

En el bosquecito cercano al parque, un Youkai se agazapaba a la base de un gran árbol. Ahora solo quería olvidar por unos minutos al menos contemplando la luna reflejado en el lago que tenia enfrente. En esa noche tan tranquila y fresca el agua tenia el aspecto de un espejo oscuro que reflejaba el bello esplendor plateado del astro. Era algo hermoso.

Un crujido de una rama lo saco del trance en el que había sumido, dio un rápido vistazo y con igual velocidad la aparto. Pronto tuvo a Kurama, en forma ningen, sentado a su lado.

-Hola.- murmuro mirando al cielo con grandes ojos verdes.

-Hn.

Es un lindo lugar, vienes seguido?

-Hn

-Ya veo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Hiei solo deseaba que se fuera, pero a la vez también quería que se quedara. Maldijo ese molesto deseo contradictorio. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que nada le salía.

-Yusuke...- empezó Kurama, deteniéndose a pensar como decirlo con cuidado.-... Yusuke me contó... todo Hiei.

El youkai ahora sintió el deseo de ahorcar al estúpido detective, no tenia porque abrir su gran bocota! Maldito chismoso! Cuando lo tuviera enfrento lo iba a cortar en un millón de pedacitos! E iba a prenderlo fuego! si con eso aprendería!

-Debo decir que me sorprende que tengas tan poco aguante con la bebida ñ.nU

-Hn ¬/¬

-Y siempre con esa facha de chico duro...

-Hn! ¬//¬

-Queriéndote hacerte el malo.

-Te vas a callar?!!! Ò///ó

Kurama con gran agilidad lo toma del mentón y se aproxima a su rostro, están a solo centímetros.-Y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.- dijo sensualmente y sin esperar mas una respuesta unió sus labios con los de Hiei.

El chico de pelo oscuro no supo como reaccionar, solo pudo dejarse llevar por la dulce sensación de los labios del youko. Cuando se separaron Hiei lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par a par.

-Kurama...?

-Perdona que te aya echo sentir mal antes, pero yo pensé que tu no me querías como yo te quiero a ti.- explico sencillamente el pelirrojo.- Supongo que ambos fuimos unos tontos al no enterarnos no?.-le sonrió con ternura.

Hiei le correspondió con gran felicidad.-Te quiero Kurama.- y lo abrazo. Kurama lo abrazo a su vez y soltó una risita.

-Que pasa?

-Nada... solo que pensé que tendría que emborracharte para que me dieras un abrazo de oso como el que le diste a Yusuke n-n

-Hn ¬/¬ no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-ja ja ja nOn

-Es en serio! Ò/ó

-Ya no te enojes... osito n.n

Y otra vez, antes de que Hiei tuviera oportunidad de contestar, Kurama ya lo volvía a silenciar con sus labios. Hiei estaba molesto con el zorro, pero por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar. Al final se quedaron allí un rato mas, entre besos y alguna que otra caricia, y mas tarde volvieron a la casa de Kurama para descansar de tremendo día que pasaron. Kurama sonrió cuando Hiei lo abrazo como lo había echo con el detective la noche anterior, tanto Youko como Suiichi se sintieron cálidos en sus corazones al saber que poseían tan bello tesoro entre sus brazos. Le murmuro al oído cuanto le quería y apoyo su mentón en su cabeza antes de quedarse dormido.

-Crees que estarán bien?- inquiero Keiko a Yusuke, mientras volvían a la casa del detective.

-Yo creo que si.- le contesto sonriente y le rodea la cintura con un brazo.

-Eso espero... – ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y cambio de tema. Todavía no puedo creer que todo lo que hiciste fue por mi Yuske.

-Si... y no resulto tal mal como esperaba.-lo dije tomando un tono mas bajo y cómplice.

-Oh Yuske.-Keiko sonrió a su vez y dejo que Yuske la besara.-Y ahora nos falta organizar la boda. Tal vez las chicas puedan ayudarme, pondremos jazmines, unos centros de mesa que vi en una revista, son de lo mejor, y el vestido dios!... -dijo ella ya empezando a imaginárselo todo detalladamente.

-Ah si... eso.- a Yusuke le fastidiaba este tipo de cosas.

-Y después... oh será tan bello, tendremos una casita en el campo muy bonita, con un jardincito, tendremos unos cuantos perros y muchos muchos hijos º¬º

-Si si, casita, perros, hijos... hijos?! O.o

-La Señora Keiko Urameshi, suena bien! nOn

-Keiko no te estas apresurando mucho? Cariño? ñ.ñU

-Y los nombres? Como los llamaremos?

-Pues no lo se... ah ya se Yusuke Junior!

-Tienes que estar bromeando ¬¬ se burlaran de el. Yo pensaba en Jerónimo o Constanza.

-Esos son horribles, que tal Nicanor?

-No! Hanselmito!

-Toribio!

-Brígida!

-Concepción!

Y así pasaron toda la noche discutiendo los posibles nombres de sus futuros hijos, los que probablemente quedarían traumatizado de por vida si sus padres no cambian su gusto por los nombres.

ººººº

FIN 

ººººº

Bien esos es todo, tal vez la haga una pequeña continuación, no lo se, de la despedida de soltero de Yusuke, aun lo estoy pensando. Si quieren hago el intento pero avísenme ok? ñ.ñ

**Nebyura: **sip, me alegra que te gustara n.n no estaba muy segura. Los HieixYusuke tienen su atractivo º¬º (mirada pervertida) me leí unos cuantos en ingles, no me creerías cuantos hay. Pero tengo en primer lugar a los KuraxHiei nn como me encanta poner celoso a ese Youko, se lo merece por hacer sufrir a mi niño de fuego. Hasta la siguiente ocasión.

**Dark Soubi**: Te cambiaste el login? Que paso? O.o. Que bueno que te rieras, ese es el propósito de mis fics n.n Yuske debería tener ideas mas seguido no? como ya dije también me gustan los HieixYusuke, pero mejor los dejo a Hi-chan y al Youko juntos sino alguien me va a matar (Miko viendo a Youko con su látigo preparado) Gulp o.oU. Con oscuros me refería a que son algo dramáticos y de angustia, pero no me hagas caso estoy loca y ni yo me entiendo a veces ¬¬, de leerme obviamente leí el de yuyu BlearyEyed y algunos mas de Sakura Card Captor Oscuro Deseo, Inuyasha Un lejano horizonte y Full Metal Alchemist Lo que llamas amor y Darkness .Bueno gracias por dejarme reviews nos vemos en otro fic amigui n.n

**Rockergirl-Sk: **pobres todos no? como me gusta torturarlos. Por un segundo Kurama casi asesina a Yuske n.nU bueno gracias por dejarme un mensaje amigui nos vemos.

**Hino-chan: **Perdón! Perdón! No te conteste la vez anterior, estaba apurada y te pase de largo sorry! TT3TT soy feliz de que te guste esta cosa que escribo, aquí ya acabe ojala te guste el final, a mi me dejo satisfecha. A Mukuro la tengo controlada pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento cuando se aloque te llamo y juntas la linchamos ¬u¬... ah y si quieres ver a Hiei como dios lo trajo al mundo te aconsejo que visites esta pagina:

http// www . geocities . com / yamikitsune56 / Doujinshi . html

Acá dejo la dirección también para el que quiera, solo borren los espacios; esta muy buena de verdad n/n

Esto es todo.

Hasta otra.

Sayonara bye bye nn


End file.
